1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to lenses and, particularly, to an image lens with high resolution and small distance.
2. Description of Related Art
Image sensors are used to capture an image. A size of an image sensor, such as a complementary metal oxide semiconductor device (CMOS), decreases with development of technology. For proper matching with the image sensor, an image lens, which is essentially comprised of a number of lenses, should be able to meet requirements, such as, high resolution and small distance. However, the existing image lenses cannot meet these requirements, thus, results in poor imaging effect.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an image lens which can overcome the limitations described above.